thebannersagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Трайггви
Персонаж = |-| Специализация= Трайггви (Триггви) (англ. Tryggvi) — персонаж из дополнения The Insane Viking для игры The Banner Saga. Присутствует также в The Banner Saga 2. Биография Перевод Stoic = |-| Перевод ZoG= The Banner Saga Трайггви встречается в начале второй главы, когда драги приходят в Скогр, а Рук с Айвером идут проверять дома. Он отбивается от четырех драгов расщепленным копьем. В бою он вместо Рука сделает замечание по поводу камнестража. После ухода из Скогра можно поговорить с Трайггви. Он производит впечатление достаточно странного человека, а в Скогре вообще известен как сумасшедший. К его советам, однако, имеет смысл прислушаться. Слова о том, что люди в караване не умеют толком заколоть кого-нибудь, и совет научить их этому – подсказка для тренировки лучниц и, следовательно, появления Нид. Просьба Трайггви не позволять ему в ходе своего купания слишком долго пробыть у водоема – совет не задерживаться в Сигрхольме, а фраза "люди будут смотреть на тебя через свои шлемы и лгать" является предостережением не доверять Онефу. Других разговоров с Трайггви и упоминаний о нем в игре нет. Присоединение к отряду 250px|rightТрайггви присоединяется к отряду во второй главе в Скогре. Трайггви — эксклюзивный персонаж, получить которого в лицензионной копии игры можно было при предзаказе или при денежной поддержке The Banner Saga на Кикстартере. Однако, есть и другие способы — они описаны ниже. Все три довольно просты, а разработчики не противСудя по комментариям разработчиков в этой теме. Кроме того Ланс Джеймс сказал, что разработчики жалеют о ситуации с Трайггви как эксклюзивным контентом.. ВНИМАНИЕ! Вы делаете это на свой страх и риск! Хотя, по идее, ничего страшного случиться не должно. Первый способ. Может быть, для этого требуется, чтобы в текущем прохождении не было сохранений позже Скогра. Если они есть, надо сначала скопировать эти сохранения на всякий случай (C:\Users\Имя пользователя\AppData\Roaming\TheBannerSaga\Local Store\save\saga1\#) (вместо # номер слота, в котором находится сохранение, нумерация начинается с 0) , а потом удалить их непосредственно в игре. После этого нужно загрузить "Скогр: первый шаг" и сообщить Айверу о драгах. После разговора, перед тем как пойти проверять дома, выйдите из игры. Образуется сохранение продолжения. Затем, в указанной выше папке с сохранениями найдите файл resume.save.json. Откройте его с помощью, например, Word’a и найдите следующие строки: "play_minutes": "28", "prg_battles_fought": "4", "prg_battles_won": "4", "prg_min_morale_category": "3", "tut_heroes": "1", "tut_heroes_ability": "1", Перед строкой "tut_heroes": "1", впишите: "tryggviunlocked": "1", Готово. Зайдите в игру, загрузите последнее сохранение и проверьте дома. Второй способ. Сначала нужно активировать консоль. Для этого необходимо поставить параметр запуска: --developer Параметры запуска ставятся в свойствах исполняемого файла игры или его ярлыка. Для Steam-версии необходимо зайти в библиотеку в клиенте Steam, найти Сагу в списке игр и, щелкнув по ней правой кнопкой мыши, открыть свойства. Во вкладке " Общие" нажмите "Установить параметры запуска" и там пропишите необходимый параметр. Однако, на последней версии игры такой метод может не работать — тогда стоит не ставить параметр запуска, а в игре, в главном меню, активировать консоль нажатием Ctrl Shift ~ и вписать там "developer" (без кавычек). Закрывается консоль теми же клавишами. Далее зайдите в игру, загрузите сохранение "Скогр: первый шаг" и после первого диалога с Айвером активируйте консоль и впишите: saga set tryggvinunlocked 1 После этого нужно закрыть консоль и пойти проверить дома. Если бой, который будет там, начать заново, загрузив опять сохранение продолжения, то Трайггви опять пропадет, и надо будет снова прописывать консольную команду. Видео Третий способ активирует Трайггви для всех будущих новых прохождений, но не влияет на старые сохранения. Нужно отредактировать один из файлов игры, для чего потребуется специальная программа. Откройте ей файл saga1.json.z в папке ...\SteamLibrary\steamapps\common\tbs\assets\saga1 Там, начав поиск с конца нетрудно обнаружить следующие строки: { "max": 10, "min": -10, "name": "weather_wind", "per_caravan": true, "start": 1, "type": "DECIMAL" }, { "name": "tryggviunlocked", "start": 1 }, { "name": "tryggvidied" }, { "name": "ekkilldied" }, Строк , "start": 1 после "tryggviunlocked" там нет, и их нужно вписать (не забудьте запятую). Сохраните файл (автоматически создастся резервная копия оригинала с расширением .ORIG), запустите The Banner Saga, начните новую игру, и Трайггви присоединится к вам в Скогре. Можно просто скачать готовый отредактированный файл (ссылка на скачивание) и заменить им оригинальный (не забыв сделать резервную копию). Файл был проверен на последней версии игры, но - ВНИМАНИЕ ! - нет гарантии, что в нем не прописано чего-либо лишнего, не связанного с активацией персонажа. Это не должно "поломать" игру, но в любом случае лучше отредактировать нужный архив самому. The Banner Saga 2 В The Banner Saga 2 Трайггви по-прежнему путешествует с караваном. В диалоге с ним можно услышать новые метафоры и советы: *Алетте Трайггви говорит, что дерево тяжело проткнуть копьем — проще сделать новые копья из него или — если Алетта сразу уходит (?) — просто оставить в покое. Если Алетта не понимает, то он пытается объяснить: "Ты. Все эти люди. Твой отец. Понимаешь?" Но Алетте не становится яснее, и Трайггви удивляется и отвечает: "Просто будь деревом, хорошо?" *Руку Трайггви говорит сначала, что тоже потерял свое желание идти дальше (продолжать жить?)"desire to keep going". **Если Рук спрашивает, собирается ли он остаться, Трайггви говорит, что нет, но просто собирается отыскать свое желание, которое, может быть "оставил в небе, а солнце продолжает его прятать."I just need to find it, my desire. I may have placed it in the sky and the sun is staying put to hide it."" **Если Рук говорит, что все еще хочет идти дальше , Трайггви отвечает, что это ложь, и говорит, что потерял собаку, как охотник потерял свою дочь — и это Рук именно та собака, которую все потеряли (по которой все скучают"You're the dog we all miss!"). В любом случае, Трайггви заканчивает диалог, припевая "Желто-синий (желтый и синий) будет лгать тебе, лгать тебе, лгать тебе..." — эта подсказка явно указывает на Канари. Когда караван собирается пройти по землям болотников, Трайггви присоединяется к обсуждению этого, и говорит, что такое решение — плохая идея, потому что местные жители, наверное, будут не особо рады гостям, а в караване маловато бойцов. Выясняется, что Трайггви и сам болотник и вырос в этих землях. В связи с этим, позже Трайггви можно попросить договориться с дикарями, если с ними происходит крупное столкновение, и он начинает нервничать, говоря, что лучше не стоит. Если настоять на своем, он пойдет и после пары реплик будет заколот копьями своих земляков. В четырнадцатой главе у Арберранга Трайггви занят тем, что играет с мышью-полевкой в "Лису и зайца", пытаясь выманить её из норы кусочком сушенного мяса на конце копья. В этот момент к нему подходит Рук/Алетта и спрашивает о том, как предотвратить кровопролитие между Арберрангом и армией кланов, в надежде услышать какие-нибудь новые сумасшедшие советы. Трайггви отвечает, что убийство королей требует множества жизней, и проще сразу убить клановцев вместо этого. Он замечает так же, что в любом случае одни будут восхвалять героя, а другие бросаться в него дерьмом. Заканчивает он диалог словами "Или! Ты можешь собрать это дерьмо в кучу, забраться на вершину и быть сам себе королем!", после чего возвращается к своему занятию. Это заставляет героя недоумевать, зачем он(а) вообще с ним заговорил(а), но последняя фраза на самом деле может быть очередной подсказкой. Присоединение к отряду Трайггви появится в The Banner Saga 2 в любом случае. Если в первой части его у вас не было, окажется, что на самом деле он все это время был в караване. Смерть или уход *В главе десятой Трайггви можно послать на переговоры с болотниками, но те заколют его копьями. Интересные факты *Любимый персонаж Саги у Дрю МакГиhttps://youtu.be/svIFtRmZ-2A?t=1764 PAX East 2016. *В The Banner Saga 2 есть баг, из-за которого участок волос надо лбом Трайггви не отображается. *Произношение Tryggvi ''в норвежском и датском языках: '' "y"- очень специфичный звук, которого нет в русском языке. Нечто средне между русским «И» и «Ю». Надо тянуть звук и, складывая при этом губы дудочкой, как для произнесения русского "у" . Примеры: ny (новый), lykke (счастье), by (город) Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:The Insane Viking Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи TBS Категория:Персонажи TBS 2 Категория:Персонажи TBS 3 Категория:Болотники